Took you long enough
by lawlietneko
Summary: This is a redone version and slightly added to Teenage Temptations and or MikexDylan fic of mine Want to make a request let me know -more info at the end of this. T for later chapters. If you are wondering why I call him Dylan and not Pete is cause I know not myself if those rumors are true anyway bye!


**Teenage Temptations remake**

It was late June in the small mountain town known as South Park. Summer was approaching fast but not soon enough for the students of South Park High. Plans of vacation and adventure spread through out the school such as those such as those by Token Black or Clyde Donovan who have planned trips outside the country, others with simpler ideas like those of Stan Marsh and his group who will linger around the town so they say, even Craig Tucker has something planned.

"If I meet the creator's of Red Racer I will be so happy," Tweek jumped at the sound of the normally silent ebony haired boy's voice but then nodded in his general direction agreeing with him.

A week has passed since everyone has gone their separate ways leaving behind a very pissed off goth boy by the name of Dylan and his rival Mike leader of the vampire clique. Both of thier groups have at one point or another split off or were forced to depart with family. So now he was left alone at the diner where he normally drank coffee with his 'friends'. He was deep in thought; nose buried in his little black note book pen darting back and forth; scribbling across the page.

Stepping into the Diner Mike picked up quickly this place was probably as dead as the rest of the town till he spotted a certain glint of red in the back of the smoking section.

"Hey Dyl," The younger jumped making his fanged visitor beam; content with the reaction he got. Mike attempted to suppress a laughed by muffling it with the back of his hand. Dylan looked up obviously unamused.

"What do you want f**gula," Using the table for leverage and supporting his head in his hands Mike peered over at the smaller. Trade mark grin prominent as he cocks his head to the side.

"Aww what's wrong are you not happy to see me per say?" Dylan slammed his book on to the table making the teen do a double take. Spite maybe he did do it out of spite; out of anger but who cares.

"Why the hell would I be happy to see you! More importantly why are you here instead of with your conformist buddies shouldn't you be in some richy done up vacation home in some pathetic overrated country like Paris; but no you just had to be here." He paused a moment before continuing his rant. " Why do you keep this going? Why do you still come around me knowing I don't like you." Mike had drawn back from the table looking almost hurt by the outburst.

"What can't you accept that maybe not everyone likes you? Get over it; build a god damn bridge and get over it! Okay?! You are everything I hate; you are everything I despise; to the pit of my very soul. So why wont you just leave me alone!"

He wasn't sure what to expect from the now stoic vamp. The only slight hint he was even alive was his breathing which has become ragged and his hands that began to tremble.

Dylan came down from his adrenaline high long enough to glance the other boy over then it happened.

"What are -are you crying?"

"N-no!" The other choked out as he turned to leave hot tears streaking his freshly applied liner. He slammed down a small box wrapped with ribbon his cape flowing off to the side with his now hasty depature. The fallowing weeks Dylan didn't see much of Mike and when he did the stare he received was icy as if it was perfected with the now forgotten frost bite that lingered around South Park almost yearly.

Dylan had read the note that came with the gift. Replaying the words in his mind left a bitter taste in his mouth. This had not been Mike's first attempt to befriend the goth boy.

-First grade- [i]Remember Mike was three grades ahead of Dylan but since he is an over achiever I am putting him only two years older making him a senior at eighteen and Dylan sixteen so it's like Mike was the age of fith graders in the show but was in Sixth[/i]

"Hey Dylan look," Jet black hair famed the face of the small child clad in bright red. It was hard not to miss him with his bright cloths and cheery demeanor. "I made it for you; do you like it?" That was the first time he had been approached by another student besides his friend Eathan of course. The small goth boy held the clay heart in his hand. Face now flushed a rosy coloring that would put the shirt of the vampire to be's to shame he chucked the clay figure storming off.

"What is wrong with you!?"

-Third grade-

Mike had been fallowing him to the local cafe unbenounced to Dylan. He hadn't seen Mike anywhere in the last year. First the guy was his shadow and now he just reappears expecting to be friends. Not only that he had replaced his prep cloths slowly but surely. First it was his boy band t-shirts going from white to black that is when Dylan began to suspect he was trying to impress him but he shrugged it off and walked away. After the encounter with the vamp fad spreading like infection Dylan decided to get to the bottom of it. Mike had proudly proclaimed to be the starter of this trend smiling and beaming as he said so.

'He took my style and gave it to the very people who reject me!'

After making the vampspericey decline to few in numbers which was done so by talking down their 'leader'. Mike was always putting on a show for Dylan but he was once again rejected and soon after withdrew into himself.

-Current-

Mike had waved him down with a sugary hello and smile now and again but other than that they hadn't really spoken besides the diner. Running his fingers across the page Dylan reread it allowed one more time.

[i]'I know we don't talk much but I wanted you to know I am still right here no matter what Dyl,'[/i]

The words made his stomach lurch because every time he pushed the other away he said the same thing; it never changed. Reaching over he places the box from the night stand on his lap tentatively pulling at the bow. He opened the small black box revealing a ring in the shape of a dragon; the bright ruby eyes of the beast stared into his soul. It was perfect.

The next day he found himself perched on a bench in the park. Snow covered his body but he was too far gone to notice what was happening around him. How could he have been so cold? Why was Mike always so damn happy to see him? Never once was had he been particularly nice to him or gave any ryhme or reason. And what was with that look before he fled the diner? It was a pained look that made his own chest heavy. He had never seen someone so...heart-broken. It was beautiful but at the same time he never wanted to see it again.

Mike had taken a stroll to clear his mind and eventually stumbled across the goth again. 'dammit' He thought as he went to make a quiet escape but then again it's not like he had seen him. Slowly creeping closer he noticed the other was transfixed on the water before him. His fingers nimbly twirl a ring that danled from a black band. That ring; it's his ring! Easing on to the bend Mike sat there and watched him a while. The sun began to set.

"It's beautiful," Mike finally broke the silence causing his compainion to jolt breaking his trance.

"How long have you been there?..." The older just sat there fighting off the smile making it's way onto his face.

"Long enough,"

Hey there everyone it's Dez here I'm back! Also I must request for you to check out my other work and hey make requests of your own. I don't do to well with other people's oc's -Yes I've tried- So I will list below pairings I can do; thanks again.

~Sincerly Deztery

ps. I forgot to mention I love crack couples bwahaha or maybe you don't want romance I can do a wicked horror bash for yah :]

pps. This is the Yaoi list below also I might do some cross-overs if you request but you must request or you don't receive the more you talk to me the more willing I am to deal you your crack pairing :P I have recently found a way to grasp female characters! So now staight or lezbian pairing are an option. -Yes I know how to spell lesbian my way is just cooler-

South Park

any but mostly anyonexCraig or

MikexDylan

and for some reason anyonexMole

Death Note

LxBB

LxMatsuda

MattxBB

MatsudaxBB

Soul Eater

KidxSoul [This is my otp sorry no acceptions for these two]

Steinxanyone

Fruits Basket

I dont care for some characters but we can negotiate

Pokemon

GaryxAsh

RedXGreen [Yes there is a big difference]

and anyonexN

Host club

Any pairing really

Naruto Any pairing again it's negotiable That's all I can think of for now ^^" wait! 0.0 Hetalia how could I forget. Whelp that's it it's settled I'm going to hell .

Hetalia

Any pairing The only thing I request is no France or Spamano

Prussia is welcomed though cause he is awesome

Laterz 3


End file.
